the best thing that's ever happened
by auslly-is-adorkable
Summary: A dialogue-driven story about our favorite not-a-couple couple. *One-Shot* *cover image credit to (normahR5) on Twitter*


"_What's the story with you and Laura?"_

_"We're just friends."_

_"You know about the shippers right?"_

_"Of course. Raura."_

_"You have a pretty big fan club for it."_

_"Most dedicated fans I know."_

* * *

_"So... you and Ross?"_

_"What about us?"_

_"Don't be silly. Everyone wants an update on Raura."_

_"The mountains?"_

_"No, the pairing between you two."_

_"We're just friends."_

* * *

_"What do you love about Laura?"_

_"What I love about Laura?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well..."_

* * *

_"What do you love about Ross?"_

_"Ross?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"A lot of things..."_

* * *

_"When did you and Laura start dating?"_

_"A couple months ago. We weren't ready to tell anyone yet."_

_"How's the couple life treating you?"_

_"I couldn't be happier."_

* * *

_"How are you and Ross?"_

_"He's literally the sweetest and I feel like I'm walking on clouds with him."_

_"He's a good boyfriend?"_

_"He's the best."_

* * *

_"How long have you been dating?"_

_"Two and half years."_

_"It's great that you're still with her after Austin & Ally is over."_

_"That was my biggest fear, that we'd drift. But I guess we were more determined to stay together. And we are."_

* * *

_"Four years, huh? Did you expect it to last this long?"_

_"Well I've liked Ross for well past four years. Five or six, actually. So I was hoping."_

* * *

_"So how did you propose?"_

_"I took her to a Walk The Moon concert – because to this day it is still her favourite band – and I had us on a balcony right above the VIP section. I set it up during the band's sound check, and gave them each a card to raise on the lead singer's cue. I knew she'd see it because she hardly takes her eyes off them during their shows. She holds my hand, but sometimes I think she's gone in her own world. _

_So during a slower song, Nick (the singer), looks up to me and winks. I know this is it. I squeeze her hand a little tighter and wait as he gives them their cue. Of course only the couple dozen of us understand it, and slowly the cards start to raise above the audience's heads, and their bodies start to turn. And she gets really excited because she loves grand gestures and she loves watching the reactions of the people they're for. But this time it's for her._

_And spelled out in the cards, is 'I've loved you since before our ship was canon, and I'll love you forever more. Will you marry me?'"_

_"What does that mean? 'Before our ship was canon'?"_

_"It means that before we (Raura, the ship) were actually together (canon), I loved her."_

_"And how did she react?"_

_"I had to hold her upright for the majority of the show because she was trembling. But she said yes and _I _felt weak. I was so happy. I am."_

* * *

_"Congratulations on the engagement, Laura."_

_"Thank you so much."_

_"Were you expecting it?"_

_"Not at all. I didn't even know I was ready for a step that big until I saw the signs and the ring and the lovestruck look on his face. His face... that's what told me I was ready. The look in his eyes that confirmed he loved me, though I didn't have any doubts. And the way my heart fluttered and skipped a beat... Yep, I was ready."_

_"When's the ceremony?"_

_"Eight months."_

_"That's around Christmas, is that on purpose?"_

_"We were officially together at the beginning of the month, and we decided we wanted to celebrate that and have a Christmas wedding. In fact, I think our parents are conspiring to hang mistletoe above the altar."_

_"Aw. Will there be pictures?"_

_"Of course, after all these years of the fans begging for Raura, I think it's finally time we give it to them."_

* * *

_"How are the preparations for the wedding coming?"_

_"Good, I think, but the girls have practically taken over the entire thing. Sometimes we have to pull Rydel back because we need to rehearse for our shows, but as soon as we're done she's back with our mom, Laura, and the girls in her family."_

_"Are you nervous?"_

_"More than I should be. Sometimes I'm afraid she'll realize she's too good for me and call the whole thing off."_

_"What does she say about that?"_

_"She says just the right thing to make it right again. But the feeling comes back some days. Then I see her at the end of the day and everything is right. It's cheesy, but scarily accurate."_

* * *

_"How goes the planning?"_

_"It's good. It's a little stressful, but mom and Stormie are being so supportive. The sisters are little more... eager to have it be perfect."_

_"Perfect is overrated."_

_"Exactly. It's only three months away. There are a few things left to accomplish, and that's my dress, the music and the honeymoon spot. He wants to surprise me."_

_"Then why does it have to be accomplished?"_

_"Because he doesn't know where yet."_

_"A typical guy move."_

_"But Ross isn't typical."_

* * *

_"How does it feel knowing you're marrying Laura in less than a month?"_

_"I'm torn between feeling really anxious to finally be married to the only girl I've ever loved and being really scared married life isn't all it's cracked up to be."_

_"What helps you when you're scared?"_

_"I think about all of the reasons I fell in love with her in the first place."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Like her smile. It's hard to be sad or mad around Laura unless she's also sad or mad. She seriously takes a room and livens it but being there. She's really goofy and ridiculously weird. She laughs at the lamest jokes and sometimes she snorts when she has her giggle fits. She's the kindest person I know and she hates seeing people be so selfish and undeserving. She thinks everyone deserves the best because she has the highest hope that people are good._

_She likes to sing and she's _incredible _at it. She's so generous and has been a UNICEF ambassador for four straight years. She donated almost a quarter of her Austin & Ally salary over the course of the entire show to Friends For Change. She's a representative at a million and one equality organizations. She's perfect."_

_"Wow."_

_"Actually, I can think of one thing wrong with her."_

_"Really?"_

_"She doesn't realize how amazing she is."_

* * *

_"The wedding is in one week. Are you nervous?"_

_"Totally. But I'm more excited than anything."_

_"Are you doing traditional vows or writing your own?"_

_"Writing our own. We thought it'd be more sentimental that way."_

_"How do you feel about marrying in to the Lynch family?"_

_"They've been like another family to me since Austin & Ally began. Rydel and I have a special relationship because we're girls, but the boys and I are so close. Riker definitely is an older brother. Rocky is that guy you want to hang out with because he's so fun. Ryland is that guy you wouldn't want to sleep in the same cabin with ever because he's too sneaky and loves to prank people. They whole family is a riot though. Even Ell."_

_"How does Vanessa feel about the wedding."_

_"She called it."_

* * *

_"Tomorrow's the big day, man."_

_"I know, Rocky, I know."_

_"Are you nervous?"_

_"Obviously."_

_"Do you have cold feet?"_

_"Never. Not about this."_

* * *

_"Get some rest, Laura, tomorrow's a big day."_

_"I know. Thanks Vanessa."_

_"Don't mention it. You guys are perfect together, don't stress."_

* * *

"Laura," he says confidently to his fiancee. "When I first met you eight years ago, I didn't know you were the one. The signs all pointed to you but I'm an idiot. I didn't realize what they meant. Seven years ago, I got a clue. Six years ago, I fell in love with you. And it was hard to pretend I didn't. It was painful. Then... I stopped pretending. And you made me the happiest person alive. You make me happy every day. And I promise that from this day forward, no one will love you the way_ I _love you. I also promise to be true and faithful to you in the darkest of days and the hardest of times. I, Ross Shor Lynch, take you, Laura Marie Marano, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my companion, my soul mate and my best friend for the rest of our lives, and I will cherish you, however long that may be."

"Ross," she says, looking up to his eyes lovingly. "Our relationship, even before it was solidified, has been the craziest thing ever. And I wouldn't change a thing. We've had way ups and way downs and I knew when I accepted your proposal that the ones from before were minor compared to the ones we will have when we're married. But I said yes, not because I love the good times, but because I love _you_, and that means I love all of it, even if it sometimes sucks. I've never been happier than when we're together and I know that you are the one I'm meant to marry. I promise to be true and faithful to you in the darkest of days and the hardest of times. I, Laura Marie Marano, take you, Ross Shor Lynch, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my companion, my soul mate and my best friend for the rest of our lives, and I will cherish you, however long that may be."

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

_"So, what are your thoughts on Raura?"_

_"Raura? It's the best thing that has ever happened to us."_


End file.
